Omi Encounters Supreme Assassin
by SLITH
Summary: Gluhen Omi discovers a new assassin is out there and his capabilities are scarry enough to make him do reseach. What happens when he recieves an email and rushes back to get the other Weiss members ready for him?


**I do not own anything to do with Weiss Kruz, as this is merely just a fan fic meant for readers to enjoy.**

Omi is looking at the news on the computer like he used to before he became Persia in headquarters in the basement of the Flower Shop.

"Anything of interest their Omi?" Ken asked as he walked up behind him with a cup of coffee in hand while Omi leans back in his seat. "Actually Ken, watch this news report – it has me worried…" Omi stated and he pressed play on the screen for a woman at a news desk to come on.

_["Good Morning, a tragedy has happened here this morning and something most unlikely and astonishing has happened. Mayor Graymond was murdered this morning at 2:00 a.m. and here is what police officials are saying" she said and another screen popped up to show a bunch of officers holding the perimeter off and one standing at the camera outside of the Mayor's house._

"_We have video footage of a masked murder here, its astonishing he did it all on his own. The FBI got word from the killer that he would kill the mayor this morning, so FBI officials set up guards all around the perimeter and we the police blocked off the roads and watched from the streets. About 10 minutes before 2:00 I received a scream on the radio from one of my men, when I went to investigate the one roadblock and informed the FBI to have tighter measures I discovered all five of my men at one roadblock were killed. With further investigation we learned none of them fired a bullet._

_From what I was told by an FBI official he came out of the darkness and slaughtered guards who got in his way – one man was stabbed in a way to make his death long and painful and before he died he said this man was like no one he'd ever seen._

_This man is here to do business – he killed all of the guards around the Mayor without being hit by a single shot and more disturbing – none of the 25 FBI guarding him got a shot off. The murderer is truly skilled, an assassin trained to be nothing but a lethal force. Until anything else happens we will not know if the Mayor was his only target in our city or if he is still here. We ask our citizens to look out for any suspicious activity and if anyone knows anything call the # on your screen" and a # came up and the video ended._

"Whoa – I mean we are good but to take out 30 armed men in 10 minutes without letting any fire a bullet. That's insane – he has to be stopped before he goes after anyone else… what if he knows of us?" Ken asked and Omi got out of his chair.

"That's what has got me worried, I'll look into any Intel I can get on him and until then stay here at headquarters. This guy hasn't left town – if he wanted to make a big fuss over the mayor he's trying to get attention so people he comes by will fear of him of what he can do to them. We need to put a stop to him," Omi agreed as he put on his jacket and left the place for his own office.

After countless hours of looking up specific contacts and decrypting files and eating a hot dinner cold from ignoring it for facts Rex phoned Omi up at 12:25 a.m.

"Persia? I got an email with an attachment saying that you are the only one that will know the password and how to read it" Rex said and Omi went to his email and got a pop-up window telling him he got a new email message from her, "I got it – thanks Rex, why not you go to bed now and I'll finish up in an hour."

With that they both hung up and Omi opened the file and the message on the email was right – it said that only Mamarou knew the password and when we heard the riddle to the password he got it right away and began to work away at reading the scrambled letters to put them together into sentences.

By 1:30 his eyes got really tired, mind telling him to sleep, with a yawn and a stretch he got up from the computer. Many letters going through his mind on the way to the small kitchen.

[ O E W R C W I M Y J N O E T H M D H F I O A J O T H N K Y I R W I Y E A D M U G S A E R I A D N A O T L K A O I N O I K R O U Y M I

Omi let cool water pour out of the sink and into his hands, the loud buzzing noise of the coffee maker behind him made him jump into being awake again however.

Patting some of the cool water onto his face and pulling his bangs away from his face he then had mayor pop into his head and he rushed back to the computer and started scribbling letters into words as he went and taking out things that wouldn't leave anything making sense until he came upon the order of the words.

"Omi, Yoji, Ken, Aya I know who you are and I am coming for you just like I did with the mayor" he read out loud. His mind now alert as a chill goes down his spine, looking at the clock; "if this is going to be anything like this morning he'll strike us at 2:00 a.m. like he did with the mayor – I have to get to headquarters!"

Rushing to his closet he took out his Assassin wear and weapons before rushing out the door and jumping into his car. While speeding down the road and stopping at a red light he pulled out his cell phone and dialled the Flower Shop.

"Pick-up, pick-up, pick-up, pick-" Omi was saying until, "Hello?" from Ken who sounds very groggy, "Ken! Wake everyone up and round them up for me!" Omi ordered and Ken seemed to be shifting around.

"What's going on Omi? Did you find something?" Ken asked and Omi put on the gas again and began to pass vehicles, "yes, he sent me a puzzle with letters and the assassin that killed the mayor knows us, he's knows our names and he's coming for us like he did with the mayor! Its…" Omi looked at his car clock, "I have fifteen minutes to get to you guys and prepare for him – I am on my way."

With that they both hung up, wheels screeching from behind Omi's car he looked in his rear-view mirror to see a car coming up just behind, much faster than his car and pulling into the on-coming traffic lane to pull down his passenger window.

"Pull over! And don't make me say it again!" the driver yelled and he pulled back into the lane behind Omi, looking around he spots a small road going down away from the high way he is on with a log building at the end of a parking lot.

Easing his car into the road and slowing up into the parking lot, not wanting any trouble with someone on the way who could potentially ram him off the road if the man wanted to. Getting out of his car the other car pulls up behind his on the other side.

"What do you want? I have to be somewhere!" Omi stated and folded his arms as the man in a black trench jacket walked up and then dropped the jacket to reveal weapons on him.

"I want your blood in my hands, I want to hear your screams and bare witness your fall as Persia and drop your life-less body down in front of your friend's faces when they see they have no leader any more" the man said and he pulled out a long curved blade and spun it around in his hand leaving the other one free.

Omi put his hand into his jacket and pulled out his darts of poison, both on the ready for a fight, once the man started at a run at him Omi through the darts.

The man used his blade to knock the darts to the ground and then part jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the side of Omi's head which knocked him into the log building and then the man put away his blade to come up and deliver his knee to Omi's stomach.

Omi grabbed his knee and pushed it away from him so the man spun his other leg around and Omi ducked from it to spin around and deliver a kick to the back of the man's head. He did not stumble, instead he turned around, "this isn't as fun as I was hoping… I want you hurting" he stated as he sneakily took out his curved blade again.

"Fighting an assassin? That's a laugh" Omi retorted and put his hand into his jacket.

However within a second the man spun around and swung his blade diagonally and caught Omi from him right lower cheek, across the top of his nose and just above his left eye and then into a battle stance as Omi clutched at his face to see blood on his gloved hand. He then looked up.

"I was holding back, now your getting me in full – prepare yourself!" the man demanded and he put away the blade.

Within another second dashed forward and launched both fists straight out and hit him in the chest with such an impact he stumbled backwards, the man didn't stop, instead he charged forward and punched him in the chest and stomach all over 15 times in 3 seconds all hard blows and then came up to slam his knee into Omi's gut making him bend over instantly for the guy to slam his elbow into the center of his back making him fall to the ground faster.

Clutching at his stomach, he began to get to his feet but the man began kicking him in the ribs and stomach until Omi grabbed his foot and twisted hard to make him spin in the air to land on his knees.

Omi got to his feet, "you fight dirty…" he commented and the man grinned at him, "I play dirty to _win_ kid" the man responded as he got to his own feet.

Blood trickling down his face and heading toward his left eye, heart hammering, blood pumping, narrowing his eyes on the man.

The man then looked at his watch, "Oooh six minutes till 2:00, I have to get over there soon."

With that the man charged at Omi, Omi on the other hand getting to know how he attacks took out one dart and leaped backwards and then through the dart, the man not expecting just the one moved his head to the left to just miss getting hit in the ear and then pulled out a wooden handled spike. Holding the wood in his hand with the spike sticking out between his middle and ring finger he charged going for a kill and started jabbing the spike out for the head, the chest, stomach, swinging it around getting desperate.

Omi out of nowhere grabbed his wrist, and twisted his arm back, to Omi's astonishment however the man's flexibility surprised him when he kicked Omi's hand away from his wrist, closing his left eye as he felt the blood start to go for it. Now partially blind Omi grabbed his leg after he kicked his hand from the wrist, he pushes the leg in the opposite direction and the man spin around like he'd been hit in the head too many times.

As the man started to turn towards Omi again, Omi stuck his leg up to get him in the head but the man anticipated this and ducked just in time and continued to turn and as he nearly turned around fully he got back up and swiped the spike out. To Omi's shock the spike cut deep into his left cheek making a gash, realizing the man is turning out to being what he feared.

In a quick movement Omi turned away and ducked down and as the man advanced Omi kicked out catching the man between ankle and shin knocking the man into the air to land on his stomach.

Realizing the injuries he's taken from the man he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialled the Flower Shop, the man looking up to see Persia going for help looked at his watch again – four minutes till 2:00.

On the first ring Aya picks up, "Hello?" "Aya! I need your help – the guy found me on my way over" Omi started as the man pulled out a new weapon, rubber grip and the blade shifts in its direction just a little bit towards the possessor and the hilt made in a way for the weapon to be used in a special way.

"He's too strong and too fast for me alone!" Omi said on the phone as Aya put him on speaker for everyone to hear him. "What is your location?" Ken asked just as the man kicked the phone out of Omi's hand, when Omi turned to face him the pan punched him on the left side of his temple knocking Omi off guard.

The cell phone dropped to the ground, "Omi? Your location?" Ken demanded as the man grasped Omi by the throat and picked him up off of his feet and took him to the log building to slam him against it. "Here is your friends answer," the man whispered pinning him to the wall and then thrusting the blade upwards to make it go up and under the ribs on Omi's left.

An agonizing blood curdling scream erupted from Omi's lips, being heard loud and clear on the speaker back at headquarters, making their stomach's do a flip, the color drain from their faces and just stare at the phone.

Blood now dripping down into the open mouth that is no longer screaming as the blade has just been pulled out and the man throwing his body aside onto the pavement next to a few darts that had been thrown earlier.

Spitting out blood that has risen to his mouth and clutching at the new wound as the man goes and steps on the phone, breaking it. Omi opens his good eye, red vision clouds it and his head getting all dizzy as he sees a dart in front of him, reaching out he takes it into his fist to hide it as the man walks over.

"Time for me to finish up what I started… one minute away from 2:00 now" the man stated and he turned Omi's body to be on his back and pulled out a knife and pointed it at the boy while leaning in to whisper into his ear, "I never miss a deadline" and with that, the dart in his right hand Omi swung it up and struck it into the side of his neck.

"You forget, I'm the leader of a group of assassins," Omi whispered to the man and the man's eyes rolled up into his skull and Omi pushed him away onto the parking lot ground.

Swallowing the blood back, he slowly gets up and staggers to his car, turns on the ignition and pulls out. Grabbing a handful of Kleenex he puts it on the inside and presses it to the wound, head still dizzy and right eye sight all spacy.

Putting his foot on the gas he gets back onto the road, barely seeing more than half of the surroundings, just lights buzzing by of head lights, cars honking and colored lights above going by over head.

Accelerating at such a speed to the Flower Shop, and giving a good hard jerk to the wheel to make the car spin to a stop at the curb to the entrance of the shop. Stepping out of the car he leans over to spit blood out, clutching at the wound that has made him so weak to hear yelling from downstairs.

Using the side door and staggering over to the basement door, opening it to hear the yelling stop and to stagger in, feeling he has blood down his jaw on the left and that the other cut has stopped bleeding for a while.

Taking the railing with his good arm he uses his bad arm to hold at his chest, going down the stairs carefully to see their astonished faces turn into looks of horror and disbelief.

"Omi?" Yoji whispered and he took off his hat, "I'm calling 911!" Yoji stated and rushed to the phone, Ken and Aya walked to Omi as he made it to the last step.

"I got him in the end… just as he planned to cut my throat I got him with a dart" Omi explained as he then stumbled into Aya's arms no longer able to keep himself up.

"How did you get here on your own?" Aya asked as he turned him over and brought him to the couch. "Your wounds are immense!" Ken stated as he grabbed the first aid kit and Aya opened the jacket and ripped open the white shirt for Omi to wince, both eyes closed.

"Mind over matter, I needed to return…" Omi whispered as gauze with rubbing alcohol was pressed into the wound and he cringed.

"An Ambulance is on its way! How is he?" Yoji asked and Aya began to clean up Omi's face a little of the blood to see of where the cuts are to find a gash and cut hidden in the blood.

"He's lost a lot of blood, his mind is probably really out of it and because of his blood loss he isn't reacting to his main wound like its fresh" Aya observed and Ken and Yoji both cringed at the wounds on the face. Within only 2 minutes the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital and put him on intervenes right away and started to put blood into him when they asked blood type.

It has been five days since Omi entered the hospital; a small beeping noise coming from a machine to say there is a heart beat, intervenus going into him, stitching in the left cheek with a rolled up hunk of gauze taped to the face and butterfly bandages going up the long cut. Tensor bandage wrapped around the waist and chest to hold gauze in place at the main wound and the small air breathing tubes in the nostrils.

Aya sitting in a chair just staring at him next to the bed, a nurse had just been through to have a look at him.

"Mmm.." and then a breath intake from Omi as he finally woke up and

opened his eyes to see a bright white room, a beeping noise and a small sound of movement to his right. "How are you feeling?" came a male voice he knew all too well and smiled.

"Pretty good – morphine is doing it's job it seems… how close was I?" Omi whispered and then he coughed to realize his throat is mostly dry to see a paper cup handed come to his face.

"Drink this… its water" Aya said and Omi opened his mouth to feel the paper rim go onto his bottom lip and a cool refreshing taste filled his mouth, when he tried to swallow his throat reacted making him cough. "You came close, you lost a lot of blood in your effort to get to us, the police found the man's body with all of his weapons and confirmed with video surveillance from the Mayor's death that it was him and they said your lucky to be alive."

Aya then leaned in while giving Omi another sip of water and this time he took in a few mouth fulls, "though one thing they can't figure out is how a regular citizen took him out where 30 security officials failed to even fire a bullet."

Omi turned his head to look at Aya, "he let his guard down, he had wicked speed that I couldn't even keep up with… he was really good but got too much of a kick out of it and let his guard down" Omi responded as Ken then walked in with Rex.

"Hey – big boss man is awake at last!" Ken said with some get-well balloon in hand and Rex has a vase of flowers.

"How long was I out for?" Omi finally asked as he tried to sit up but then winced and fell back from the pain in his chest so Aya went to the remote just outside of the bed and pressed a button, the back part of the bed started to raise forward, Omi cringed as he became elevated till Aya let go of the button so he is in a sitting up position.

"Five days" Rex answered and Omi set his head back onto the pillow.

"So that's why I'm so hungry and my mouth was dry" he said as Aya handed him the paper cup and he downed the rest of it.

Ken tied the balloon to the end of the bed nice and tightly while Rex set the vase down onto the little dresser of drawers next to him.

"I'll go and get some food for you in the cafeteria" Aya offered and he left the room for Rex to take his seat and Ken to stand next to the bed.

"I still can't believe you took out that creep and managed to survive Omi, you've got an angel watching you… the weapons he used on you – the weapons he didn't even use… heck I'd love to get my hands on some of it but it was all taken by the police" Ken commented and Omi smiled and closed his eyes as he set his head back.

"I'm surprised that would stop you from getting something you'd find handy… but" Omi opened his eyes to look at Ken, "those weapons were designed to put the enemy through pain, to make them suffer before death – we do it quickly so barely any pain is involved."

Ken nodded in understanding what he meant and accepted it.

A few minutes later Aya arrived with Yoji just behind him, carrying a Bagel with Herb & Garlic cream cheese, Beef Broth soup and a carton of regular milk.

Rex had never seen Persia eat the way he did then, not wanting to waste any of the food but the guy's all had from time to time when so busy on missions from days that when they'd get back they'd dive into a fresh cooked meal.

The day ended with laughter on jokes of the past and on how Omi got a piece of the Bagel stuck in his throat for Ken to give him a good solid pat with some force to his back to get it out.

**THE END**

**STARTED: Wednesday September. 19, 2007 ENDED: Wednesday September. 19, 2007 11:01 p.m.**

BY: SLITH 


End file.
